


Assburger picks up his shit

by orphan_account



Category: Mumkey Jones - Fandom
Genre: Blood, M/M, Sexual Violence, Slurs, Violence, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-22 17:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18139268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Assburger arrives unannounced to pick up his shit, but he isnt too keen on leaving just yet.





	Assburger picks up his shit

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I am not saying any of the real people tied to these alias, have ever or will ever do anything depicted in this work. I've probably heavily crossed a line with this story which is why I've decided to orphan it. Please understand, I wish no ill will to anyone, nor do I support any of the acts depicted here. I just wanted a way to get these thoughts out of my head and organized into words.

Mumkey Jones was sitting at his computer when he heard knocking at his door. He wasn't expecting any visitors so he decided to ignore it, figuring it was probably a salesman anyway. When the thumping at his door instead, began to increase in volume and urgency, he begrudgingly decided to see who it was. He walked down the stairs and peered through the window. He saw a very familiar car parked out in front of his house, and an even more familiar shape standing at his front door.

“What the fuck are you doing here, Burger?” He said, venom dripping from his words.

“I came to get my stuff, I heard that you were planning to auction it if I didn't pick it up.”

“Well then, you must have also heard that I wanted you to call first, so I could leave your shit outside and you could pick it up there.” Mumkey retorted disdainfully.

“Please,” Assburger cried from behind the heavy wooden door. “I just want my stuff back!”

Mumkey was seething. How dare this fuckkng asshole show his face, after everything he had done. He ought to just call the police right fucking now, he was in no mood to deal with this utter bullshit.

Mumkey suddenly became aware of a muffled sound permeating through his door. Was Assburger...crying?

“Everything's so fucked up!” He exclaimed.

“Everyone hates me! I've got nowhere to go, I can't see my girlfriend, I'm going to end up in jail, and I can't even get my stuff back!”

‘Maybe you should have thought of that before you almost killed your girlfriend.’ Mumkey thought. Burger's crying was really starting to get under his skin. He wanted this dickhead off his front porch asap. Maybe if he gave him his box of shit he would leave faster.

Sighing, Mumkey told Burger to wait a moment, before running upstairs to grab his box of cooking supplies. Once he located the box, he quickly came back down and took a deep breath, unlocking the door.

Assburger’s face was red, blotchy and marred with tear tracks. Mumkey didn't bother thinking about the sad sight of his old friend and simply thrust the box of pots and pans in his direction.

“Thanks, Mumkey. I knew I could count on you.” Burger sniffed.

Mumkey wanted to roll his eyes; whatever got him out of his sight the quickest.

“Do you mind if I come in? We haven't really spoken in a while, and I could really use a drink.” Mumkey ground his teeth together. Of course it couldn't be that easy. He should slam the door in his face and never look back. But the pathetic look on Burger's face had him hesitating. Assburger had been a good friend at one point. Even if he did some pretty irredeemable shit. If he could get him out of here without waking the whole neighborhood, that would be ideal.

“Alright, just one drink.” Mumkey sighed in surrender.

Burger grinned from ear to ear, put his stuff just inside the door and took a seat on the couch. After closing the door, Mumkey went over to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of whiskey and two glasses. He set them down on the coffee table and poured each of them a glass. Mumkey began to sip at his drink, before watching as Burger grabbed his own and downed the whole thing in one swig.

“You were always such a good friend, Mumkey.” Burger said. It was more like a whine, and it was taking every ounce of Mumkey’s strength not to claw his own ears out. Everytime Burger spoke it sounded like nails on a chalkboard. As Burger continued to ramble on, pouring himself a second and third drink, and finishing them just as quick, Mumkey began to look at his clock impatiently. It was midway through a rant about how evil and conniving women could be, that Mumkey decided he'd had enough.

“Look, Burger, I need to pick up Sheepover from the movies soon, so if you could-” Assburger interrupted him before he could get any further.

“Your girlfriend? You're so lucky, what I wouldn't give to see my girlfriend again, but now I can't. She filled a restraining order.”

“Yeah, that sucks man, but I really think-”

“It wasn't even my fault either, I didn't even hit her! She was just exaggerating because she wanted the attention, and now my life is fucking ruined!” Assburger screamed in rage and without warning, tossed his glass across the room. It smashed when it hit the wall and tiny glass fragments coated the floor in sharp crystals. Mumkey jumped up before the glass had even met the wall. He was now as equally pissed as he was terrified.

“Burger, you need to leave,  **now** !” Mumkey commanded.

“Oh, I see how it is! After everything I've done for you, this is how you treat me?” Assburger was fuming and quickly closing the gap between the two. Mumkey raised his hand defensively, his other reaching into his pocket for his phone.

“Assburger, you need to leave now, or i am calling the police.”

“Calling the cops on me again? Is that all you're good for? Calling the cops and ruining my fucking life?!” Burger screamed. Before he knew what hit him, Assburger clocked Mumkey with a right hook. Mumkey staggered, trying to stay on his feet before a knee to his gut sent him to the floor. Burger quickly jumped on top of him and, in one swift motion, wrapped his hands around his neck. Mumkey gasped for air, as the bruising grip around his throat made him see stars. He scrapped at Burgers hands, trying all he might to achieve even a minuscule amount of alleviation. When he realized how futile his endeavour was Mumkey's hands then sprang out elsewhere, for something the aid him. His hand met with the coffee table and, on the coffee table, he was met with the whiskey bottle. Gripping it with all he had in his steadily slipping consciousness, Mumkey swung his arm in a rapid and fluid arch. The bottle collided with his attackers head. It did not shatter, but it was enough to momentarily daze Burger. Mumkey was quick on his feet and dashed for the stairs. He needed to get as much distance between himself and the man on a warpath. Maybe if he could lock himself in the bathroom he could call for help, or even escape out the window. Mumkey's train of thought suddenly derailed as a hand clamped around his ankle, stopping him in his tracks. He promptly lost balance and his chin met painfully with the hardwood stairs below. Mumkey was then dragged backwards, his body echoing a loud thump with each step it retread. Once down the flight, Mumkey was dragged back to the middle of the room, coughing on his own blood. He looked up at Burger through his eyes that had begun to swell. He could see blood dripping from Burger’s temple as it created long tracks down to his chin.

“I ought to fucking kill you for that,” Burger hissed.

“But I know that's just want you want, for this to be over. How many times have you called me in the middle of the night, asking for validation and a reason not to just fucking off yourself? This isn't over Mumkey it's just fucking starting.”

Mumkey's heart fluttered uncomfortably in his chest. He tried to resist the urge to puke, but only gagged instead. He had nearly killed his girlfriend, and Mumkey was sure, whatever he had in store for him, would be much, much worse.

Burger swiftly punched him in the gut before kneeing him in the groin, Mumkey retched again, his eyes beginning to well up.

“You dumb fucking faggot.” Burger spat, before doing something that made Mumkey's blood run cold. Assburger locked lips with him. Mumkey's eyes widened as Burger rammed his tongue down his throat. His mind instantly took him back to when they had filmed his dumb short film ‘Mumkey Jones stops a school shooting’ where the two of them had overly made out as a climatic joke for the movie. But, where as that had been a stupid joke for shits and giggles, this was all too real. Mumkey's gut gave one last heave before the contents of his stomach came back up for fresh air. Burger retracted his tongue in disgust as Mumkey turned his head sideways to not choke on his own bile. As he gasped for breath, Burger met his cheek with another solid punch, making Mumkey see more stars.

“You're fucking disgusting.” Assburger screeched before hitting him again.

Mumkey wasn't sure how he hadn't blacked out at this point, he chalked it up to bad luck as he felt blood and the remnants of vomit running down the back of his throat.

Suddenly, Mumkey felt hands on the edge if his pants and before he knew it  he was feeling a draft right where the sun doesn't shine.

“W-What are you…?” Mumkey mumbled from his mushy cotton mouth. In a flash, Burger’s mouth was around his dick and he was biting down. Hard. Mumkey screamed, his back arching, trying to get away from the pain. His hands clawing Burger to try and get him away from his groin. Burger did pull back, but not before scraping his teeth harshly all the way up Mumkey's shaft. Mumkey was now heaving with sobs. Burger turned his head to spit blood out of his mouth. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and Mumkey pleaded.

“Stop, Burger, please.” Mumkey's voice was hoarse and his swollen lips had a hard time forming the consonants, but Burger heard him. He just chose to ignore him.

When Burger reached to undo his own belt, Mumkey revived his efforts into scrambling away. But he was trapped under the larger man's form, and realized he had very little energy left to even try. Mumkey closed his eyes when he spotted Assburger spit into his hand and began working himself into hardness. Mumkey tried to shut off his senses, and transport himself anywhere but here. A sunny beach. Hanging out with friends. Playing with his girlfriend’s hamster. Any semblance of a better fantasy went up in smoke the instant he felt that blunt wet tip pushing into his entrance. Mumkey screamed bloody murder as his sphincter failed to accommodate the intrusion. He felt as if his insides were being shredded as he heaved gasping sobs for breath. It hurt so fucking much, nothing came even close to how much it hurt, not breaking a bone, not burning his hand, not even anything he did on the ‘wheel of punishment’. He just wanted it to end, he didn't care how, he just wanted to die. He had never felt a stronger urge in his life to die then he did in that moment. He wanted it to stop, anyone, anything to make it stop. He didn't care how. Just make it  _ stop _ .

“Police, open up!”

The hard knock on the door had made both of them jump. Someone next door must have heard all of the commotion and thankfully decided to call the police. Assburger’s eyes were blown wide, and he pulled out of Mumkey as fast as he could. Mumkey watched as he ran for the back door hastily attempting to pull his pants back up in the process. He heard as the door was rammed open and the police rapidly infiltrated him home. He watched as several men followed Assburger outside. Only then, at long last, Mumkey lost consciousness.


End file.
